


moonstruck, lovestruck

by cakeengland



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, basically leiftan redemption fluff, episode 17 spoilers, he's given me multiple heart failures, i lowkey projected onto this, this man is so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: It had not been long since Leiftan’s confession, a few days at most. Erika could still clearly picture the exact moment. The shock that had spread across Miiko and the Guard leaders’ faces had quickly resolved itself into anger, harsh words being exchanged. Erika didn’t blame them. She imagined she herself would have reacted much the same way, if she hadn’t known.But she did know. She’d known Leiftan’s secret for a while now, and still she had kept it, despite the feeling of her heart shattering with every secretive smile shared, every stolen kiss behind closed doors. Through all the pain, she had come to accept that there were only two ways this insane love could end; the Oracle’s death, and subsequently hers and all of Eldarya’s, or Leiftan’s death.~OR~Leiftan loves Erika enough to give up his life for her. She won't let that happen.





	moonstruck, lovestruck

A golden glow bathed the peaks of HQ, birdsong filling the air. Few people were up at this early hour, even during the crisis with the Grand Crystal. With the imminent peril hanging over Eldarya gone, it was only natural that over time, the faeries adjusted to relative calm and quiet. Even Valkyon, known for being an early bird, could be expected to be in bed, enjoying the rest he had missed out on over the past few months.

As dawn’s first light filtered through stained glass windows, a certain faelien began to stir, violet eyes blinking open. She was not alone however, a sleepy sigh emitting from behind her.

“Erika?” The girl in question turned over, unable to help a smile as she found herself gazing into the eyes of Leiftan.

“Good morning,” she whispered, as though raising her voice would wake every faery in the building. Her smile was quickly returned, a hand reaching out to brush an errant strand of brown hair from her face.

It had not been long since Leiftan’s confession, a few days at most. Erika could still clearly picture the exact moment. The shock that had spread across Miiko and the Guard leaders’ faces had quickly resolved itself into anger, harsh words being exchanged. Erika didn’t blame them. She imagined she herself would have reacted much the same way, if she hadn’t known.

But she did know. She’d known Leiftan’s secret for a while now, and still she had kept it, despite the feeling of her heart shattering with every secretive smile shared, every stolen kiss behind closed doors. Through all the pain, she had come to accept that there were only two ways this insane love could end; the Oracle’s death, and subsequently hers and all of Eldarya’s, or Leiftan’s death.

It was something that had caused her great turmoil, at first. No part of her wanted to accept the inevitability of her beloved’s death, but that made the decision no easier. If she died, she would never feel his soft lips against hers again, nor feel safe from all harm in his firm, loving embrace. Nevra’s playful flirts and Ezarel’s teasing would never reach her ears either, and even Valkyon’s quiet presence would cease to provide its usual comfort.

Nightmares plagued her sleep until eventually she gave up on it entirely. It was an awful habit that worried the others half to death, including Leiftan. Her response was automatic; a sweet as honey smile and a lie that everything was fine, she was just overworked. No one ever believed her, but they also never quite knew what else to say.

She’d never considered there might be a third way out of her mess; Leiftan’s confession.

He hadn’t even warned her of his plans. Erika supposed he figured that she would try to stop him, and well, he wasn’t wrong. The Guard was not known for its kindness, and if they knew that he was the one who had broken the Grand Crystal… well, their mercy was simply unthinkable.

She had found it odd when she woke up alone, but quickly figured that Leiftan had probably just gotten up early. This theory was soon disproven when Nevra came to her room, expression solemn and not at all like his usual relaxed demeanour. The feeling of dread had started to settle in the pit of her stomach, and she wondered, perhaps, if Leiftan had been caught.

If Leiftan had been caught, would they kill him for his crimes?

No, no. She quickly dismissed those dark thoughts, following Nevra up to the Crystal Room in an eerie silence. Fear started to choke her lungs as she saw the scene in front of her- the mixed shock and rage on Miiko, Ezarel and Valkyon’s faces as they stared at Leiftan, who stood in front of them with his head bowed, eyes fixated on the floor.

“Leiftan?” she whispered, voice cracking. In the dead silence, the sound carried throughout the entire room, and as one, everyone turned to face her. Everyone, that is, except for her darling Leiftan.

Erika waited for somebody to speak, and when it became apparent no one was willing, she took a deep breath and continued. “What… what is going on?”

Again, no one dared disturb the silence. Just when she thought she was going to have to raise her voice to get an answer, Leiftan spoke. “I confessed my crimes, Erika.”

“What?” The word tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it, eyes widening. Leiftan voluntarily giving himself up to the Guard- why would he do such a thing? “Why?!”

Leiftan opened his mouth to answer, but Miiko’s thundering voice drowned out his reply. “You knew?!” The accusation in her tone made Erika flinch, and the faelien nodded numbly. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

She chose not to answer right away, instead studying the faces of the room’s occupants. Miiko’s expression was full of rage, which was to be expected. Ezarel had a small frown on his face, emanating disappointment. Nevra looked away when she caught his eye, and Valkyon crossed his arms, stone-faced.

But what both broke her heart and filled it with resolve was the utter resignation on Leiftan’s face. He made no attempt to avoid her gaze, giving her a lovely but simultaneously melancholic smile. It was a goodbye, a final expression of his devotion.  _ Nothing else matters so long as you are safe,  _ his eyes spoke to her.

No.

She wouldn’t let this be a farewell.

“Because I love him!” The room froze, and Miiko’s ears and tails stood straight up. The words finally out, she ploughed on. “If I told you, you would kill him. Do you deny that?!”

Silence. Miiko and the boys shared uncomfortable glances, knowing she had caught them there. A traitor among them was no light matter, but there seemed to be an unspoken understanding; in the same situation, it was unlikely they would have acted differently.

It was Nevra who tentatively suggested the first alternative. With his usual ego, it was quite the change in tone for him. “He confessed, so he clearly feels guilt. Everyone else doesn’t need to know…”

The idea was a saving grace. For the next few hours, Miiko and the Guard leaders debated the terms, and the idea that they might’ve killed the lorialet was quickly discarded. Leiftan spent the whole thing in a state of shock, no doubt amazed by his luck. Erika, for her part, was simply glad her lover would live.

Eventually, they came to a decision. Leiftan would be stripped of his position in the Guard of El, a serf subject to the whims of any Guard member. He agreed without complaint, knowing he was lucky to not have been sentenced to death.

That led to where they were now, tangled in the satin sheets of Erika’s bed. It was really the best outcome possible, Erika mused, intertwining her fingers with her lover’s.

“Erika,” Leiftan whispered, and she blinked, gazing up into his emerald eyes. Though his overall demeanour was calm, his eyes held a fierce conviction. “I will never put you in danger again.”

“I know,” she began to say, but was silenced by a finger against her lips.

“You mean everything to me,” he continued, squeezing her hand. “Without you, I am nothing. I am eternally grateful for this second chance the Light Guard has graciously given to me, and with it, I swear to protect you until my last breath, my darling.”

He murmured a few more words of adoration that she did not understand in his native tongue, before slipping his hands behind her head and pulling her close. As their lips met, their souls sang in joy, knowing that at last, they could be together forever. In this moment, Erika knew she was home.


End file.
